


Esperando por ti

by lady_chibineko



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret observa a su hermana esperar por su amado Tarrant toda una vida recordando lo sucedido en el camino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperando por ti

**Título: Esperando por ti**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la película "Alice in Wonderland-2010", son propiedad de Walt Disney Pictures, Tim Burton y todos sus respectivos autores legales. Yo solo escribo este fic por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Nota de la autora:** Hoy plasmo por fin lo que imaginé hace ya dos años atrás, inmediatamente después de terminar de ver la película en el cine y lo hago porque hoy vuelvo a creer, aunque sea momentáneamente, que aquel a quien tanto he esperado algún día llegará a mi, hoy vuelvo a soñar aunque corra el peligro de que todo sea eso... solo un simple sueño. Dedicado a los fans de Tarrant y Alice.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

 

Margaret observó por la ventana los gestos de asombro de los pequeños Sammy y Cassy ante las sorprendentes historias de su hermana Alice, quien ahora vivía con ellos luego de por fin dejar atrás aquellos interminables viajes de negocios que la habían llevado a conocer países y culturas remotas... absolutamente lejanas, las cuales eran la delicia de los pequeños que ahora escuchaban, por lo visto, más que atentamente.

Oh si, habían pasado ya muchos años de aquella tarde de la frustrada fiesta de compromiso entre su hermanita menor y el joven Hamish Ascot, hijo de Lord Ascot, décadas en realidad y la manera en que se habían desarrollado las cosas por un lado la dejaban satisfecha y por el otro la entristecían.

Alice se había desarrollado como ninguna mujer de su tiempo, ni siquiera en aquel momento, se había desarrollado. Había dejado de lado la aspiración normal de cualquier señorita de su casa de casarse y formar un hogar con niños a quienes criar y se había avocado a ser lo que incluso pocos hombres llegaban a ser... una negociante en todo el sentido de la palabra. Había viajado hasta los confines del mundo, de un continente a otro llevando a cabo tratados con, incluso, los gobernantes y dueños de grandes naciones, ganándose la admiración y respeto de todos y cada uno de ellos y siendo tratada como una igual. Amasó la fortuna necesaria para volver a poner el apellido de la familia Kingsley una vez más por todo lo alto y de paso asegurar no solo los años que le quedaron a su madre por vivir, sino también la bonanza de la familia que ella y su esposo Lowell formaron junto a sus tres hijos: Charles, Helen y Albert; e incluso Alice se dio el lujo de tener a su querido Lowell tan refrenado como podía tenerlo desde donde fuese que estuviese viajando. Oh, porque ella tardó, pero se dio cuenta de que su esposo no era una santa paloma, sino un picaflor en potencia y que lo único que evitó que Lowell la engañase seriamente con otra mujer fue el poder económico que su hermana Alice ejercía sobre su marido. ¿Las vueltas que da la vida, no?, una vida retorcida donde la pequeña hermana menor se convierte en la representante de la familia, en la guerrera de brillante armadura dispuesta a empuñar la espada con tal de defender a quienes amaba... tal como sucedía en aquella historia que la había escuchado contar una y otra vez durante aquello ya 40 años. Primero a sus hijos y hora a sus nietos, como seguramente lo hacía en aquellos momentos con los gemelos hijos de su Albert, quienes abrazaban sus peluches con los ojos como platos ante la narración de la nana Alice. Ninguna historia lograba aquel efecto de manera tan efectiva como la historia del país de las maravillas, aún cuando fuese la única historia que los chicos supiesen que no era real (aunque Alice pregonaba a los cuatro vientos lo contrario). Una sonrisa triste adornó el rostro de Margaret y es que ella supo que incluso en su mente, el montar un elefante o ser perseguida por un tigre no era tan 'emocionante' como pelear contra un 'Jabberwocky', aquella escalofriante criatura resptilesca que podía evocar en su imaginación de tantas veces que había escuchado a Alice describirla. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez? Ah, si... 10 años después de comenzar aquellos viajes, cuando Alice volvió por primera vez a casa e igualmente por primera vez conoció a sus sobrinos Charles de 7 años y Helen de 5, Albert no nacería hasta 2 años después.

Durante los tres meses que Alice pasó en casa, maravilló a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia con las historias de sus viajes, incluyendo a su madre; aunque no fue hasta una noche durante el segundo mes que Alice habló por primera vez de aquella fantástica tierra... y de él. Tarrant Hightopp, el sombrerero.

\- "Mi futuro esposo."- le había dicho Alice al pequeño Charles con una sonrisa mientras ella y su madre se miraban preocupadas.

Unas horas después, cuando ya los niños dormían y Lowell había ido en busca de, más que probablemente, alguna dama de compañía; tanto ella como su madre se acercaron a la ya no tan joven Alice mientras buscaban una manera de abordar el tema. Finalmente Helen decidió hacerlo de manera directa aunque sutil.

\- "Y dime Alice, este señor... ¿Hightopp?."

\- "¿El sombrerero?."- comentó Alice pareciendo desinteresada.

\- "Si... el sombrerero ¿Tiene alguna base real?."

Alice entonces concentró toda su atención en su madre y mirándola fijamente respondió.

\- "Tarrant es tan real como lo somos tu o yo madre."

\- "¿Y donde lo conociste?."

\- "¿Qué no me escuchaste?"- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa- "En mis viajes al País de las Maravillas, por supuesto."

Helen suspiró, al parecer su hija se negaba a dar más información de la que ya había dado. Decidió seguirle la corriente.

\- "Por supuesto ¿Como pude olvidarlo?. Y entonces ¿Cuando contraerán nupcias?."

\- "Oh, eso. Cuando sea el momento indicado."

\- "El..."- Helen suspiró y contó hasta diez mentalmente- "Alice, hija... ya no tienes 20 años, no estás tan joven... ¿Cuándo será el momento indicado?."

Alice miró a su madre con un toque de sabiduría que descolocó un poco a la mayor y de paso también a Margaret, quien había estado observando el intercambio de palabras en silencio desde un principio.

\- "Madre, aún tengo mucho por hacer antes de volver a Tarrant y él lo entiende, y el momento indicado será justamente el momento indicado, no antes y no después y será así porque solo existe un momento para cada cosa y no hay otro más... y en este momento lo que debo de hacer es realizar mis sueños y los de mi padre y lograr lo que quiero lograr, de preferencia aquello inimaginable, imposible e improbable. Y entonces y solo entonces, podré volver con Tarrant siendo la Alice que quiero y debo de ser."- una sonrisa se extendió luminosa por el rostro de la rubia justo antes de que ésta añadiese- "Y Absolem está de acuerdo conmigo."

Y tal vez fuese una extraña coincidencia, pero una mariposa azul cruzó la estancia en ese momento. Eso sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos a ambas mujeres ¿Qué hacía una mariposa en medio de la noche dentro de la casa?, momento que Alice aprovechó para retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Durante el siguiente mes, Alice se dedicó a contarle sus fantásticas historias tanto a sus sobrinos como a Deborah, la nieta de 5 años de Lord Ascot, donde por sobre los tigres, leones, avestruces, tribus africanas y ejércitos imperiales primaban la Reina Blanca Mirana, la Reina Roja Iracebeth, el Sr. McTwisp, la espada Vorpal, el Jabberwocky y los gemelos Tweedledee y Twedledum entre otros, mientras les recomendaba a los pequeños pensar en cosas imposibles antes del desayuno para realizar a lo largo del día y los felicitaba si es que sentían que habían perdido la razón ¡Qué gran muchosidad! la escuchaban felicitar a los niños y en cada gesto, su hermanita le evocaba una y otra vez a su querido fallecido padre. Luego de eso Alice volvería a irse y pasarían 7 años antes de volver a verla. Aún soltera, aún llena de historias y aún enamorada de Tarrant Hightopp. 

-"Es que todavía me falta mucho por hacer madre... pensé antes del desayuno, entre otras cosas, que dicen que es imposible hacer tratos con el líder de cierto imperio en Asia porque no soporta usar traductores en sus reuniones y el lenguaje es imposible, así que decidí aprender el idioma y conseguir un tratado de comercio ¿Ves? Aún me falta recorrer camino para ser la Alice que tengo que llegar a ser en lugar de la que soy ahora... y Absolem está de acuerdo conmigo."- Alice terminó su perorata con aire digno y casi burlesco.

Y mientras una mariposa azul recorría el cielo vespertino en el jardín de la casa Kingsley, tanto Margaret como su ya anciana madre entendían que era imposible tratar de comprender a Alice, tan solo quedaba aceptarla y amarla. Y fue así como una vez más la mujer, ahora ya a mediados de sus 30's, volvió a zarpar en busca de nuevos y lejanos horizontes. Pasarían 9 años más antes de que la dama volviese a casa.

En ese tiempo Helen, la madre de ambas mujeres y como se dijo ya, una anciana, enfermó llegando así al ocaso de su vida. Sin embargo, antes de morir en su última noche rodeada de la familia y amigos a los que tanto amaba, tomó la mano de su hija mayor pidiendo una sola cosa como última voluntad.

\- "Por favor, cuida de tu hermana Alice. Tal vez nunca la haya entendido pero es mi hija y tu hermana, y decidió el camino que tomó y lo hizo sin arrepentimientos y me siento orgullosa de ella."

\- "Lo sé madre, yo también lo estoy."

La anciana asintió.

\- "Pero está sola... necesitará de tu familia al final, no se la niegues como no me la negaste a mí en mis últimos años."

\- "No lo haré madre, ella nunca estará sola."- hizo esa promesa de corazón e iba a cumplirla.

Y así, cuando Alice volvió lo primero que pidió fue ir a visitar la última morada de Helen Kingsley, devota esposa de Charles Kingsley y preocupada madre de Margaret y Alice Kingsley, en la cual llevaba yaciendo 2 años y medio.

Y esa tarde, mientras ambas hermanas compartían un momento de silencio a solas junto al fuego del hogar, la mayor tomó la mano de su hermanita y mirándola a los ojos le pidió.

\- "Quédate... quédate en casa."

Y en silencio Alice asintió.

 

Tal vez porque se sentía cansada, aunque Margaret lo dudaba, si Alice aceptó quedarse, aunque alguien más tomó su lugar. Su hijo Albert, ahora de 18 años, se decidió a continuar con los viajes de negocios de su tía, dispuesto a hacer de la vida su propia gran aventura, en tanto que Charles y Helen (si, su hija Helen de 20 años, mucho a desmayo de Lowell e impresión del esposo de la joven mujer) se decidieron a ayudar a su tía a dirigir la empresa de Lord Ascot, quien debido a su avanzada edad y aprovechando la permanencia de Alice en el país, se decidió a retirarse para disfrutar de sus bisnietos, entre los cuales se encontraban Kyle, el niño de un año de Charles y Deborah.

Fue así que finalmente Alice bajó un poco el ritmo, aunque nunca del todo y aunque aún hacia viajes de negocios estos eran todos dentro del país y no duraban más de un par de semanas o un mes como mucho.

Fue unos 6 años después de aquel suceso, mientras que Kyle ya se pegaba al lado de su nana Alice ante la menor oportunidad de escuchar sobre el Bandersnatch y Chessur, sus personajes favoritos, y guiaba en tales gustos a Lois y Adela, sus primitas de 5 y 4 años, hijas de Helen; que durante una de sus visitas Lord Ascot decidió tener una larga charla con Margaret, una en la cual le hablaba un poco de todo, a veces repitiendo las cosas una y otra vez sin darse cuenta debido al inicio de síntomas de senilidad que ya daba a relucir. Y fue entre estos temas variados que le confesó a Margaret que con todo y lo satisfecho que se sentía con la bonanza económica obtenida a lo largo de aquellos años, que nunca se perdonaría lo de Alice.

\- "A que... se refiere..."- preguntó la pobre mujer bastante preocupada.

¿Es que acaso a su hermanita le había ocurrido alguna desgracia que decidió guardarse? ¿Qué tenía que ver Lord Ascot en todo aquello?.

\- "Es que si yo no la hubiese instado a viajar... tal vez no hubiese sucedido."

\- "¿Sucedido que, Lord Ascot?."

\- "Pues ¡Lo del tal Hightopp por supuesto!. Alice no lo hubiese conocido y no hubiese rechazado todas esas propuestas."

\- "Oh..."- respondió Margaret más aliviada, hasta que una palabra entrando en su mente la hizo saltar- "¿Propuestas? ¿Que propuestas?."

\- "Pues... las que le hicieron por supuesto. ¡Hasta me escribían a mi pidiéndome interceder para ser aceptados!. ¡Como si esa chica alguna vez hubiese hecho algo que otra persona le indicase!... 18 lores, 7 condes, un primer ministro, creo que unos 20 hacendados, algún duque, un par de príncipes, un emperador... estoy seguro que el último fue un emperador... uno de Asia, ella aprendió el dialecto y fue a tratar directamente con él y al final hasta le enseñó inglés y le contó sus historias ¡Quedó fascinado!... en su última misiva me suplicaba que la enviara de vuelta, algo sobre sus monjes buscando saber más de Inframundo y él queriéndola a ella. Aquí tengo la carta..."- y sacó un sobre que Margares tomó muda de asombro ¡Un emperador!... y con aún mayor sorpresa miró la fecha de entrega del sobre. Apenas unos meses atrás.

\- "Un emperador."- susurró con admiración.

\- "¿Un emperador? ¿Dónde?."- preguntó el anciano con curiosidad y Margaret, quien aún quería saber más trató de recordar lo último de lo que hablaban.

\- "Inframundo."- trató de hilar una conexión con la palabra.

\- "¿Hay un emperador en Inframundo? No lo sabía, Alice no me lo contó ¿Es una historia nueva? Oh, me encantaría escucharla..."- dijo el hombre con la mirada iluminada y Margaret entendió que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

\- "Tal vez luego Lord Ascot, quizás luego. Creo que este sobre es suyo, se le acaba de caer."

\- "¿En serio? Que amable."- y el anciano guardó el sobre antes de empezar a dormitar mientas que Margaret recordaba la primera vez que escuchó aquella palabra... Inframundo. Fue muchos años atrás, en aquella primera visita de su hermana a la casa y así como en aquella ocasión la que Charly había preguntado si el Inframundo era el infierno, la misma pregunta se había dado muchas veces con los años, y Alice siempre respondía lo mismo.

\- "El Inframundo es el Inframundo, y al igual que nuestra parte del mundo tiene un poco de cielo y otro poco de infierno, pero supongo que eso es lo correcto ya que después de todo nadie podría encontrar toda la muchosidad de si interior si todo fuese perfecto.

Y por supuesto los niños de turno habían asentido ante las, ahora viendo a sus hijos cuan realizados estaban, absolutamente valiosas aunque extrañas enseñanzas de su hermana. Por lo menos extrañas para un adulto, pues increíblemente para los niños todo aquello tenía mucho sentido y era fácil de entender.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso y Alice por fin dejó el negocio en las capaces manos de sus sobrinos, y 36 años luego de iniciada aquella aventura, por fin Alice decidió quedarse en casa junto a Margaret, con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que no andaba contando historias. De eso ya habían pasado 4 años y ambas se encontraban haciendo labores en el pórtico de la casa. Margaret tejiendo un fino chal para su nuera Deborah mientras que Alice, luego de haber sorprendido esa mañana a Samuel y Cassandra, los gemelos de Albert, ahora les bordaba la escena de su primer encuentro con el Bandersnatch, aunque de momento se había quedado mirando el horizonte con melancolía.

\- "¿Pasa algo hermana?"

Alice suspiró.

\- "Me encantaría volver a viajar... un viaje en sombrero, no hay nada igual. Por supuesto, Absolem está de acuerdo conmigo."

Y por supuesto, una mariposa azul pasó volando a través de ellas con dirección al interior de la casa.

\- "Veo."- respondió Margaret, quien con los años había llegado a la conclusión de que Alice decía aquello siempre justo antes de que una mariposa azul pasara por allí. El cómo las divisaba y lograba adivinar que iban en dirección a ella, era aún un misterio que algún día iba a resolver.

Ambas retomaron sus labores después de aquello, pero no pasarían más de 30 minutos antes de ser extrañamente interrumpidas.

La pequeña Alice, la última hija de Helen y la más pequeña de los nietos de Margaret, salió al pórtico bien abrazada de su peluche de Bayard, el Bloodhound que su nana Alice le había regalado durante la última navidad y en su atropellado lenguaje de niña de 5 años le indicó a su querida nana.

\- "Nana Alice, Absolem me dijo que te avisara para que vayas a tu cuarto. Dice que eres la Alice que debes ser y que te están esperando."

\- "Oh... ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso querida, gracias."- replicó mientras dejaba de lado su bordado y se levantaba en apuro, haciendo que su siempre salvaje cabellera, ahora color plata con los años, ondease de una manera en la que no había ondeado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Margaret se levantó presurosa tomando la labor de Alice sin pensar y yendo tras de su hermana, siguiéndola con preocupación, temiendo por la sanidad mental de esta y sorprendentemente al entrar se topó con la familia en pleno, que miraba impactada a la nana Alice subir las escaleras con premura casi infantil. Al parecer, la pequeña Alice había pasado por cada cuarto de la casa y por cada habitante de la familia antes de llegar a donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Margaret decidió no perder más tiempo y se encaminó con dirección a la segunda planta y tras ella todo el resto de la familia (Lowell, sus hijos, las parejas de estos y todos sus nietos).

Finalmente Margaret llegó a la habitación de su hermana, abrió la puerta e ingresó en esta. Todo estaba igual que siempre, las paredes cubiertas con extraños adornos y pinturas de otros países así como dibujos hechos por la misma Alice a través de los años sobre su aventura en Inframundo. Telas de todos los colores y texturas unidas por pequeños alfileres de diversos colores, libros cubriendo estantes que iban del suelo al techo colocados sin ningún orden de tamaño, color, autor o idioma, pero que según su excéntrica dueña se encontraban justo como debían de estar, un ropero abierto de par en par mostrando vestidos de las más diversas procedencias, una cama llena de almohadones siempre listos a ser utilizados por aquellos que querían acomodarse para escuchar una buena historia y frente a ésta y entre la ventana y el ropero, un precioso espejo de cuerpo entero, bañado en metales y gemas... con una mariposa azul posada en la esquina superior izquierda que era justo donde Alice miraba en aquellos momentos con una gran emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

El resto de la familia llegó a la habitación, entraron tras Margaret y se situaron a los costados.

\- "¡Ven! Allí está Absolem."- apuntó la niña aún sujetando su juguete. Sin voltear la mirada la Alice mayor respondió.

\- "Lo sé cariño, nunca dudé que estuviese allí. Es justo donde debe de estar."

Y varios 'Oh' infantiles se escucharon. Margaret estaba a punto de replicar algo, dispuesta a terminar con aquella extraña escena cuando una varonil voz, profunda y elegante replicó con hastío.

\- "Sin embargo ellos no están y deberían..."

Alice sonrió a aquello ignorando las exclamaciones de asombro de los otros adultos en la habitación.

\- "Tranquilo mi viejo amigo, si he esperado por 40 años para esto creo poder esperar otro poco más."

Y justo cuando Margaret pensó que las cosas no podían tornarse más extrañas, la imagen de Alice en el espejo comenzó a difuminarse para aparecer en su lugar un paisaje sacado de las pinturas hechas por Alice de aquel lugar al que llamaba Inframundo, y en medio de la escena se hallaba un grupo de... seres que miraban con gran expectativa hacia 'el otro lado', la misma expectativa que mostraba Alice aunque de entre todos ellos quien más destacaba por la impaciencia en su rostro era un hombre de aspecto extraño, piel pálida, cabellos enmarañados y ojos increíblemente brillantes que coincidía perfectamente con la descripción de...

\- "Tarrant..."- susurró Alice pegando una mano sobre la superficie fría del espejo.

\- "Alice..."- susurró a su vez el excéntrico ser- "Te ves hermosa."- finalizó mirando con ojos soñadores y anhelantes a su amada.

*De la misma manera en que padre tornaba la mirada cuando madre entraba al lugar donde él se encontraba.* pensó Margaret sin poder evitarlo.

\- "Oh querido, tan galante como siempre. Sin embargo me temo que nuestros papeles se han invertido, al parecer me tomó demasiado tiempo ser la Alice que debía de ser para volver contigo."

\- "No tengo idea de lo que hablas, querida. Estas perfecta... jamás vi a alguien tan llena de muchosidad como tu."

Las siempre pálidas mejillas de la dama se tornaron de un bonito color carmesí mientras esta sonreía con algo de bochorno, justo al tiempo que un 'ejem' se escuchaba, un conejo blanco vestido con chaqueta elegante daba un paso al frente, desenrollaba un pergamino y anunciaba con solemnidad:

\- "Su Majestad de Inframundo, la Reina Blanca Mirana de Marmoreal se hace presente."

Con lo que un caballo blanco daba dos pasos adelante, dos soldados blancos que parecían ¿peones? se acercaban, uno tomaba las riendas, otro ponía un banquillo y ayudaba a bajar a la mencionada Majestad entre ademanes y sonrisas para luego ésta acercarse al lado de Tarrant, seguida de todos los demás personajes, que si Margaret no se equivocaba eran los gemelos, la liebre de marzo, la lirona, el perro Bloodhound, el Bandersnatch, y parte de la corte blanca... y a lo lejos una sonrisa burlona se hacía presente.

\- "Gracias Nivens Mc Twisp."

\- "De nada, mi reina."

\- "Les dije que estaban esperando demasiado para contactarla."- se escuchó salir una voz de aquella boca mientras de a pocos el resto del gato Chesire se hacía presente.

\- "Y yo te digo que te calles Chessur, o probarás el filo de mi espada."- rezongó Mallymkun la lirona, con cierto mal talante.

\- "Por favor, tranquilidad... paz... estamos ante un día importante."- pidió la extraña reina con suavidad y una sonrisa en su rostro- "Alice querida, es un gusto volver a verte."- saludó la reina Mirana con un leve parpadeo y suaves y elegantes ademanes con las manos y la cabeza.

\- "El gusto y placer son míos milady, por volver a verlos... a todos."

\- "Oh si, yo también estoy muy emocionado de verte Alice, nadie lo está más que yo."

\- "¡No digas tonterías Tweedlede! YO estoy más emocionado que TU."

\- "¡En tus sueños Tweedledum! ¡YO estoy MAS emocionado que en el día Frabuyoso!"

\- "¡Pues yo estoy emocionado por DOS días Frabuyosos!."

Ambos gemelos se miraron retadores, la reina rodó los ojos entre un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa que cubrió con una de sus delicadas manos blancas adornadas de uñas color ébano, la lirona bajó la cabeza negando fastidiada... y el Bandersnatch acercó su rostro a los gemelos y gruñó y bufó en señal de descontento. Ambos gemelos casi mueren del susto. Ni Alice ni el Sombrerero notaron algo de aquello, tan embebidos que estaban mirándose el uno al otro.

\- "Oh bien, en ese caso creo que lo más conveniente es empezar... pero necesito a los gemelos para esto."- Mirana los miró dulcemente y estos recuperaron la compostura.

\- "¿Nosotros su Majestad?."

\- "Oh si, para poder traer a Alice."

\- "¡¿Traerla?!."- repitieron a coro ambos- "¿Del mundo de arriba? ¿Pero es un lugar tan extraño?" "Es aterrador" "No sé si podre soportarlo."- hablaron ambos a la vez con la voz casi en desmayo.

\- "¡Oh, no! no necesitan ir por ella, solo necesito que se paren uno a cada lado de donde ella se encuentra reflejada. Tarrant ¿serias tan amable de moverte un poco?."- pidió la dama con su habitual manera de hablar y gesticular a la vez.

El sombrerero por su parte asintió algo reticente, y los gemelos se acomodaron donde se les pidió.

\- "Ahora extienda cada uno una mano con la palma abierta."- pidió la gobernante y ambos lo hicieron y antes de poder siquiera parpadear, Mallymkun desenvainaba su arma y profesaba sendos cortes en la palma de cada mano extendida.

\- "¡Y no se atrevan a alejar las manos, tienen que sangrar primero justo donde están!, y pobre de ustedes que no sangren lo suficiente ¡Les cortaré los dedos y me los llevaré!."- amenazó furibunda la pequeña lirona.

Y efectivamente la sangre comenzó a caer y en cada punto donde la sangre cayó la reina colocó una semilla azul brillante y de cada semilla comenzó a emerger una planta que subía cual enredadera, sin embargo pronto las palmas de los gemelos dejaron de sangrar y las plantas apenas y pasaron el metro de altura cuando comenzaron a frenar su crecimiento.

\- "Oh... esto no está bien, aún falta."- comentó preocupada la Reina Blanca y los gemelos miraron asustados a la lirona que ya preparaba de nuevo su espada, ante lo cual ambos se largaron a rodar sin control, presos del miedo.

\- "¡Vuelvan aquí!."- gritó Mallymkun saliendo en la persecución de ambos en tanto que los tallos crecidos comenzaban a torcerse para finalmente unirse formando uan puerta de cerca de 120 cm. de alto.

\- "Debía de ser más alta."- comentó un poco desilusionada la Reina.

\- "No se preocupe su Majestad, solo necesito agacharme un poco para pasar."- replicó Alice a su vez.

\- "Oh, no querida; eso no es recomendable. La única manera de pasar a través de la puerta de _Twinpectral_ es completamente erguía, a menos que desees terminar en algún lugar remoto y posiblemente desconocido de Inframundo, con lo cual nos tomaría días, semanas... tal vez algunos meses encontrarte."

\- "Eso no parece muy agradable."- contestó a su vez Alice preocupada.

\- "En lo absoluto."- el sombrerero susurró mirando a su amada con preocupación aún mayor que la de Alice.

\- "¿Y que se necesita para abrir otra puerta?."- preguntó Absolem con parsimonia, posado en la cabellera color plata de Alice- "Solo otro par de semillas de los alrededores de Salazen Grum y sangre de dos gemelos."- se respondió a si mismo con aquella voz profunda que lo caracterizaba.

\- "Tengo dos cachorros gemelos de la anterior camada que no dudarán en brindar su sangre."- respondió de inmediato Bayard ante lo dicho por la mariposa azul.

\- "Y yo puedo ir por las semillas en un suspiro."- añadió Chessur con humildad ante la reina.

\- "Es muy amable de parte de ustedes."- respondió la pálida dama- "Pero ¿Por qué complicarnos tanto cuando la solución es tan simple?... _Pishsalver_."- dijo con un ademán y los ojos de todos los presentes en Inframundo y los de la misma Alice se iluminaron y pronto comenzó un alboroto.

\- "¡ _Pishsalver_!"- gritaron el conejo y la liebre casi a la vez, lo gritó la lirona rodando sobre un gemelo que pudo alcanzar, lo corearon los miembros de la corte blanca y lo repitió Chessur con una sonrisa. Y también, 

\- "Ah, _Pishsalver_."- repitió el sombrerero mientras se quitaba el sombrero y de un costado de la cinta sacaba un tuvo que contenía el preciado líquido- "Pero que casualidad, aquí tengo un poco."- y se lo entregó a la Reina Blanca, quien había extendido la mano hacia aquello.

Una vez con la poción en la mano, ella sacó a su vez otro pequeño envase y vertió un chorrito en el interior, lo selló con la tapa, se acuclilló y rodó la sustancia hacia Alice, quien lo recibió a través del espejo.

\- "Solo un sorbito."- señaló la reina en referencia a la cantidad y al destapar el frasco y sentir el aroma de la poción, Alice se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba todo aquello y sin dar una sola mirada hacia su familia tras de ella, bebió la poción y sintió la familiar sensación del mundo y su propia ropa haciéndose más grandes junto ante sus ojos, aunque esta vez solo duró un momento y de pronto era lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar erguida por la puerta de Twinpectral, la cual pasó con celeridad ansiosa de estar al otro lado, mientras alzaba las faldas de su vestido y Absolem se sujetaba firmemente a su cabellera. 

Unos pasos después estaba en casa, donde Tarrant Hightopp se arrodillaba galante para tomar una de sus manos y besarla con devoción.

\- "Bienvenida a casa, mi Alice."

\- "Me alegra estar por fin aquí."- replicó la dama.

\- "¡Y ahora el _Upelkuchen_!."- anunció Mallymkun, quien por fin había dejado de acosar a los gemelos y ante esas palabras Nivens Mc Twisp sacó un poco que siempre llevaba envuelto en un fino paño de seda dentro de su saco.

\- "Sin embargo"- interrumpió la reina mientras sacaba un nuevo vial de sus ropajes- "Aquí en Inframundo el tiempo pasa diferente que en el mundo de arriba y lo mismo sucede con sus habitantes, así que habrá que hacer... unos pequeños ajustes, lo cual es más conveniente ahora que Alice es más pequeña. Con una lágrima será suficiente, pero antes... un pensamiento triste."- y la reina guardó silencio, así como todos a su alrededor... entornó los ojos, abrió un poco la boca, se puso la mano libre en el pecho y exhaló un triste suspiro antes de que una lágrima rodase por su mejilla, aunque a la mitad del camino se encontró con la boca de entrada del vial, cuyo líquido cambió de transparente a color verde esmeralda- "Oh... ese fue un pensamiento realmente triste."- comentó la reina entregando el vial a Alice, quien una vez más bebió sin siquiera chistar y no pasaron más que unos segundos antes de que los cambios se empezaran a notar.

De pronto las líneas de expresión de su rostro empezaron a desaparecer, así como las arrugas y manchas en sus manos; y su cabello plateado por la edad volvía a adquirir esa tonalidad dorada de antaño. Y para cuando la transformación acabó, Alice volvía a estar alrededor de sus 25 abriles.

Oh y Ah de sorpresa se escucharon de ambos lados del espejo, pero Alice solo observaba con atención a una sola persona, quien aún tomaba su mano con gentileza pues en ningún momento la había soltado.

\- "¿Qué le pasó a nana Alice?."- preguntó uno de los nietos de Margaret a la nada y aquello rompió el silencio.

\- "Ahora Alice se parece más a Alice."- comentó un gemelo y el otro asintió.

\- "Ahora Alice es por fin la Alice que debía de ser para quedarse aquí."- rebatió Absolem volando hacia la Reina Blanca y posándose suavemente sobre la mano que ésta tenía alzada.

\- "Bienvenido seas tú también mi querido Absolem, he echado mucho en falta tus sabias palabras."

La mariposa agitó las alas suavemente en contestación y la reina sonrió antes de añadir- "Y ahora, si fuese tan amable Sr. McTwisp."

Y el conejo le pasó el Upelkuchen sin rechistar.

\- "Y a ti mi querido amigo ¿te parece que soy ahora la Alice correcta finalmente?."- preguntó la rubia en voz baja al sombrerero.

\- "Mi querida amiga, para mí siempre, desde el primer instante, has sido la Alice adecuada y eso es porque eres mi Alice. Eso nunca ha cambiado ni lo hará."

El brillo en la sonrisa y los ojos de la mujer era inigualable.

\- "Creo que con un poco más de la mitad será suficiente."- argumentó por su lado la noble dama mirando la dimensión del trozo de pastel- "¿Alguien tiene un cuchillo para cortarlo?."

\- "Thackery tiene varios."- señaló Mallymkun a la liebre de inmediato.

\- "¡NO!... son cuchillos para untar mantequilla ¡No para cortar pastel!."- saltó este de inmediato contrariado- "¡Exijo respeto hacia los derechos de los cuchillos para untar!."- gritó mientras un tick nervioso se le presentaba en medio de las orejas.

\- "¿Los derechos de los cuchillos para untar?."- le preguntó Alice a Tarrant.

\- "Oh si, milady. Está muy apegado a su lucha, lleva ya un par de décadas defendiéndolos sin cesar."

Alice asintió pensativa.

\- "Parce muy convencido, tal vez me una a su causa."

Y Tarrant sonrió maravillado.

\- "Oh bueno, supongo que tendrás que morder de a pocos hasta alcanzar el tamaño adecuado."- la reina extendió el pastel a Alice y esta asintió, sin embargo al observar a su amado una chispa de travesura saltó en sus ojos y de un bocado se tragó toda la porción de Upelkuchen, tras lo cual comenzó a crecer hasta superar su altura normal y romper las costuras del vestido.

\- "Oh... eso fue inesperado."- comentó la reina parpadeando ante la altura de la chica y luego se puso algo pensativa- "Me recuerda a cuando nos encontramos aquella vez hace años en Marmoreal. En fin, aún se puede solucionar... solo un sorbito."- repitió sus palabras como la última vez, pasándole a Alice el tuvo con lo que quedaba de Pishsalver y Alice colocó el tubo en sus labios antes de comenzar a beber, aunque la mirada significativa que le envió a Tarrant hizo que este último supiese de antemano lo que iba a pasar.

Por supuesto Alice bebió de más... mucho más, lo suficiente para quedar del tamaño de Mallymkun.

\- "Mis disculpas, tenía sed."- se disculpó Alice.

\- "¿Alguien más tiene _Upelkuchen_?."- preguntó la reina, pero nadie asintió- "Supongo que tendremos que volver a Marmoreal entonces."- sonrió la dama y como si hubiese sido una señal, pronto todos estaban listos para partir.

El Bandersnatch se adelantó hacia Alice al igual que Bayard y de estos dos fue el último quien ofreció a la joven que eligiese a uno como montura para ir hacia Marmoreal.

\- "No se preocupen, yo la llevaré."- respondió sin embargo Tarrant mientras preparaba con un pañuelo de seda celeste cielo, que antes había tenido en un bolsillo, un atuendo para su dama tal y como lo hubiese hecho 40 años atrás- "Me temo que no tengo una tetera para ofrecerte como guardarropas querida, sin embargo te ofrezco mi sombrero."- le dijo pícaro el sombrerero a la rubia antes de ofrecerle la pequeña prenda y cubrirla casi por completo con su eterno sombrero, dándole la privacidad necesaria.

\- "Listo."- se escuchó luego de unos minutos tras lo cual Tarrant retiró el sombrero. Alice parecía una pequeña hada ante sus ojos, una hadita increíblemente bella y sexy con el vestido pegándose a su pequeña cintura en los lugares correctos y dejando ver parte de las piernas así como los pies descalzos de medias y zapatos.

\- "Perfecta."- se emocionó el sombrerero ofreciéndole una vez más el sombrero a la chica, la cual se paró sobre la base de este y se aferró bien a la cinta.

\- "Gracias."- respondió Alice cuando su caballero la alzó a la altura de sus ojos y sin meditarlo mucho le plantó un 'pequeño' beso en la nariz.

\- "¡Oh!."- exclamó Tarrant sonriendo lleno de júbilo, contagiando a la rubia quien sonrió igual.

Bayard y el Bandersnatch dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a seguir a la comitiva, dejando a aquellos dos solos, siendo así Tarrant y Alice los únicos en quedarse junto al espejo, al lado de la pequeña puerta hecha por las plantas gemelas que ya casi terminaban de marchitarse y secarse, listas a desaparecer en el viento.

Alice entonces miró una vez más con travesura a su amigo y amado y con otra sonrisa le confió.

\- "¿Te cuento un secreto?... moría por un viaje en sombrero, lo hice a propósito."

Los ojos de Tarrant incrementaron su brillo, tornándose divertidos mientras ente confesaba.

\- "¿Te cuento un secreto?... ya lo sabía, porque yo deseaba lo mismo."- y acto seguido ambos soltaron risitas traviesas como dos niños a los cuales les había salido bien la travesura- "Y ahora milady, sujétate bien."- le recomendó el sombrerero a Alice antes de, con mucho cuidado, colocar el sombrero en su cabeza. Esta vez llevaría a su Alice por todo lo alto.

La ahora joven dama se aferró bien a la cinta y se sentó sobre la base del sombrero, dejando sus piernas colgar por un extremo; y entonces por fin Alice volteó hacia donde su anonadada familia aún la observaba y colocándose una mano en los labios lanzó un último beso y un adiós a aquellos que dejaba atrás, justo antes de que la imagen en el espejo se difuminase, cerrando así la puerta hacia Inframundo para siempre.

Cuando aquello ocurrió un pequeño caos se desató en la habitación, sobre todo entre los adultos. Albert murmuraba recordar a la mariposa haberle hablado en alguna ocasión de su niñez, Helen y Deborah lloraban ante la pérdida de su tía, Charles trataba de mantener el orden; Lowell, Monique (la esposa e Albert) y James (el esposo de Helen) se preguntaban si habían perdido la cordura y allí en medio de toda aquella locura Margaret escuchó a Charles decirle.

\- "¡Pero esto es increíble!."

Entonces Margaret se limpió el par de lágrimas traicioneras que recorrieron sus mejillas y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- "Lo sé hijo mio, lo sé... nunca pensé que tu tía realmente perteneciese a algún lugar por completo y sin embargo al verla allí... bien, fue como si el lugar hubiese sido hecho para ella ¿o quizás es al revés?."- se preguntó pensativa.

Sus hijos la miraron por un momento con sorpresa, más luego le dieron un pensamiento y tuvieron que coincidir. Tía Alice estaba por fin donde pertenecía.

Un jalón de la falda de su vestido le llamó la atención y al bajar la mirada el pequeño Sammy la miró con desolación.

\- "¿Y nana Alice?."

\- "Oh querido, ella se fue a casa, a su nueva casa. Su prometido la vino a buscar."- respondió la mujer con dulzura, el niñito la miró angustiado.

\- "Pero ¿y las historias? ¿Ya no me las contará?."- y fijó su vista en el bordado que nana Margaret tenía en la mano- "¿Y mi regalo y el de Cassy?."

Margaret miró el bordado, luego a su nieto.

\- "En cuanto al regalo, creo poder terminarlo yo... acabo de conocer al Bandersnatch después de todo y es el único que falta terminar. Y en cuanto a las historias..."- lo pensó un rato, luego vio a sus hijos y otros nietos y sonrió al pensar en lo que probablemente Alice diría- "¿Sabes qué? Hoy... creo que hoy tengo ¿cómo era? Ah si, mucha 'muchosidad', así que te diré que. Yo te contaré las historias que faltan, las de los viajes de nana Alice por el mundo y los que hizo por el País de las Maravillas también. Y cuando yo no esté... serán tus tíos y tu padre quienes te las cuenten y así un día tu podrás contársela a tus hijos también ¿está bien?."

Sammy asintió y se abrazó a su abuela y esta sonrió una vez más, antes de sentir 'muchosidad' extra y añadir.

\- "Entonces que les parece niños si hoy hacemos una fiesta de té... de esas que nana Alice suele hacer para celebrar un día de 'No cumpleaños'?."

Un coro de varios "Si" extendidos se escuchó y pronto Margaret era arrastrada hacia afuera de la habitación por los niños.

No pudo evitar dar una última mirada al espejo y al resto de la habitación, la cual se iba a quedar así mientras ella viviese, eso era seguro; y con un último suspiro antes de salir del lugar pensó que por fin entendía un poco más a su padre y a su hermana, y que un toque de locura y la perseverancia por lograr lo que cada quien quiere hacer y no lo que los demás te exigen traía, después de todo, las merjores cosas en la vida de cada uno.

_*Espero que seas feliz Alice. Espero que seas muy feliz.*_

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias a tod@s por leer este pequeño fic mío, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leer tanto como yo lo hice al imaginarlo. A mis lectores de siempre y a los nuevos, gracias por su compañía en cada etapa de mi vida estos años.

Nos leemos en futuros proyectos y la continuación de aquellos que aún no acaban.

Con cariño

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
~.~.~.~.~.~

 

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO** _

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
